


Kind Words

by Dr_Crates



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Crates/pseuds/Dr_Crates
Summary: in which pyro gets off on being feared and dehumanized
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Kind Words

"That thing creeps me the fuck out, man!"

"C'mon now son, scary or not, it's our teammate."

"But did you see how it looked at me!?"

Scout's voice echoed throughout the base and made up a majority of the commotion at the dinner table, but despite his teammate's attempts to shut him up, they couldn't say they disagree. This was one thing the mercs could all come to an agreement about; the Pyro is fucking terrifying.

"Bloody hell, you're like a foghorn!" Demo slapped his hands on the boy's mouth. "You don't want the thing hearing us talking shit do ya, lad?"

"Fuckin' monster."

"It gives Heavy nightmares."

"Un little freak of nature." Spy rasped his words into his glass and down the Pyro's spine. It stood in the hallway, axe grasped tight, hopping stubbly on it's toes. Listening in closely on it's friends. Talking about it like some kinda horror.

It excited the Pyro.

The fear it instilled in them turned it on and the way they spoke of it only fanned the flames till it's insides bubbled and boiled over in excitement and poured out as a low, rolling gurgle.

That's when the talking stopped. The men jumped and looked around panicked awaiting their imminent death, and Pyro's heart jumped with them. They stood frozen for what felt like ages, hearts beating loudly as Pyro's feelings were overflowing from it's molten core and sizzling loudly in it's mask as it clutched it's axe tighter to it's stomach and tried to suppress the sound. 

It took everything in Pyro's power to keep itself from erupting, it was minutes as if hours and days and years with the air still and quiet before the chatter picked up again. 

"Man, thought I heard that fucking freak just then!" 

"That wee devil will be the death of me."

Low, disgusting purrs were seeping out of the mask as Pyro leaned back unto the wall and allowed itself to slide down, head cocked up and taking in all his dearest friends were giving it. 

"-Terrifying-"

The heat pooled in it's stomach. 

"-Inhuman-

It's hands wrapped around itself.

"-Mumbling lunatic!-"

It held tightly unto it's axe, handle between it's legs, body hunched in and hips rolling forward unto it. The talking melted and mixed into a blur with only the colorful new names it's teammates gifted it coming through and it drank them right up until it's body felt hot and full of their love overwhelming it and it came with a shudder and the feeling of hot magma filling it's body and spilling out into a burning encompassing heat inside it's suit. 


End file.
